


List of Biases & Ships - KPOP

by GayIsMySpecialty



Category: K-pop
Genre: K-Pop - Freeform, List, M/M, Personal Favorites, bias, multi-fandom - Freeform, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 08:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14468784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayIsMySpecialty/pseuds/GayIsMySpecialty
Summary: My personal opinions about K-pop idols // My favorite K-pop idols // My favorite K-pop groupsDISCLAIMER: DO NOT COMMENT IF SOMETHING OFFENDS YOU! I do not want my comments filled with fanwars, haters or disagreements.My opinions and I are in no way associated personally with the idols I write about. I have not met any of them, these are just the thoughts I have from what I know about them.





	List of Biases & Ships - KPOP

**Author's Note:**

> AGAIN: I want no arguments in the comments. This is mostly for personal use to keep track, but I thought I could share my thoughts and opinions for others' enjoyment.
> 
> If you have any positive comments or questions, please leave them down below.

GENERALLY NOT IN ANY PARTICULAR ORDER

One more thing, I will list my biases by the names I usually use, whether it is their stage name or their real name. I couldn't care less about using their real names outside of trying to publicize them, or addressing them personally(which obviously if I actually do end up talking to them, it would be very rare), so please do not correct me on their names, thank you. 

 

**BTS** \- second group I was introduced to. I like them a lot and appreciate how hard they work! They are so amazing and good-looking and I will never stop stanning them. They will most likely be the first group I will see at a concert/meet in person. My sister told me she might take me to see them in Oakland, CA for their LOVE YOURSELF world tour, but we'll see! I also absolutely love the messages they spread using their music. I find it very listen-able and they are very open-minded, accepting and caring when it comes to their lyrics.

BIASES  
Park Jimin - My bias WRECKER. Jimin is the cutest everrrrr omg, but the actual thing that made me snap into suddenly stanning him was during the We Are Bulletproof pt. 2 music video, when I saw those muscular ass arms. Seriously, it did a number on my heart. But I came to know him more and he is super charismatic and sensitive and a giant fluffball, so I basically love him no matter what he looks like.

Jeon Jungkook - OF COURSE!! Pretty much every ARMY has biased him at some point. He was my first bias. I don't remember when or how I came to bias him, but it was right when I got to know BTS. I was just drawn to him. He is very sweet and who doesn't love his bunny smile? ♡

Min Yoongi - Who doesn't love Yoongi? The answer is nobody XD He was my first bias wrecker before Jimin crashed in. He is sp adorable even though he acts tough a lot. When I meet him I just want to see him with his signature pout. It is the cutest thing to ever see.

Kim Namjoon - The last of the list because he is my recent bias. I love watching amazing edits and FMVs on YouTube of him. One of my favorites (which surprisingly isn't like a 'sexy' edit because usially those are my favorites) of him is titled " 'Please don't go' | Kim Namjoon FMV" by juggukie. Please go watch it, it's so good!!! It gets me all fuzzy when I watch it. ♡

**GOT7** \- The third group I was introduced to! All of the members hold a very special place in my heart. Another group I can see myself still stanning in the distant future. They are all a bunch of freaking dorks and boy do they make some catchy bops. Also, I feel like they're a _little_ underrated, but that's just me.

BIASES  
Im Jaebum - Another bias wrecker that made it to the top of my favorites. I also enjoy watching FMVs of this bean. My favorites of him are with Blackbear songs. I even have a couple downloaded on my phone, no surprise there. He is so hot, so handsome, so cute, so pretty, a WHOLE entire package. No joke. He also has a very cool and sturdy exterior sometimes, and again, really hot.

Choi Youngjae - You guys probably already knew he would be up here somewhere XD He is so caring, so soft, so pretty... I could go on and on about this boy right here. But, to keep it short, I am definitely in love with Choi Youngjae. I love his laugh, his selfies with Coco, and his amazing personality that anybody should be glad to be around.

**NCT** \- A group everybody should stan. Very talented, cute boys with charms like nothing else. Their music is not only super catchy, but I find myself reveling in the details their songs have, and don't even get me started on every single one of their voices.  
Another thing I want to address about NCT is that yes, I know about all the scandals/bad things that have happened, particularly about my biases. But all that matters is that my opinion about them has not changed. I do not think they were in the wrong (not because of my bias towards them, truly because of my actual opinions on the matter). They still deserve all the love in the world, in fact more so because of the backlash they've had to go through. No person deserves all that hate simply for making mistakes, like every teenager/young adult does. Them being more out in the open because of being idols, and more voluntarily vulnerable because of being idols does not make hate towards them right. I will defend them every chance I get.

BIASES  
Jung Jaehyun - My ultimate bias out of every single K-pop idol. He holds a very special place in my heart. He is sweeter than caramel and one smile of his makes my day and blows away any competition. I love him to death and nothing will change that! ♡

Lee Taeyong - Probably another idol you expected to see on the list. He is so utterly adorable and kind, and the best leader I know. I like the FMV on YouTube titled "human l Taeyong" (the "l" is actually the letter l) by Jongdaefinitelynot. IT'S REALLY SAD. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.

Lee Jeno - I LOVE THIS PRECIOUS BOY! Please protect this small bean!!! His smile is like sunshine and he is so funny, so meme-y without even trying. I love him so so soooo much. Because NCT Dream was the first unit I was introduced to, he was my first bias ever in NCT. PROTECT AT ALL COSTS XD

**VIXX** \- VIXX was the first group I was ever introduced to. It was during their promotion for Shangri-la, and I happened to come across their music video in my YouTube recommended. I absolutely fell in love (even though, just like with every American K-pop stan, it was very hard to tell the difference between them at first)with all the members and still, to this day, I have a hard time picking favorites.They are lovely, and in my opinion, I whole-heartedly agree with their title, Concept Kings. They have such cool vibes, and you can tell they've been on the scene for a while.

BIASES  
Jung Leo - My cute little hamster! ♡ He has been my bias from the very beginning, so he is the longest running bias of mine, and he will forever hold that title. I love his cool and collected exterior but soft and shy interior. He is such a sweetie and he is very popular with the moms of the other members, and that's how you know he's so lovable. He is, in my opinion, very pretty and handsome, and his looks are so unique.

Lee Hongbin - Another sweetheart! He is so handsome and lively, I would love to be around him all the time. He is also built well, and of course I love his drama Moorim School (he's shirtless _twice_ in it) and he is such a great actor. I stan such a talented man XD

WIP

**Author's Note:**

> MORE TBA! So far these are my favorite favorites out of all groups I stan. I will edit this chapter, and the next chapter will be my favorite ships.


End file.
